Light emitting diodes or LEDs are solid state devices that convert electrical energy into light. LEDs can be utilized in light emitter devices or components for providing different colors and patterns of light useful in various lighting and optoelectronic applications. Top-side contact LEDs can be mounted to a substrate having a reflective layer to optimize light output and efficiency. However, there can be a need to protect the reflective layer from damage from exposure to environmental elements. Existing protective layers have proven to be ineffective.
More particularly, the dielectric layer in some substrates is susceptible to cracking, developing pinholes or otherwise degrading. This is a common problem with existing substrates having a reflective layer. Cracks or other defects in a dielectric layer covering a mirrored or reflective substrate, and particularly a silver (Ag) reflective or mirrored substrate, can result in openings or pinholes through which the Ag can migrate. Such defects can cause dark spots in the reflective and/or light emitting area which can absorb light and compromise emission output, including changing the color of the light output and/or decreasing the brightness.
Manufacturers of LED lighting products are constantly seeking ways to improve the reliability and efficiency of the products and encourage the adoption of LED products. LEDs that produce light at optimal outputs and under enhanced performance, particularly while being more reliable and stable, are becoming more desirable.
Thus, despite the availability of various light emitter devices and components in the marketplace, a need remains for devices, components, and methods that can be produced quickly, efficiently, at a lower cost, and with improved performance and reliability characteristics.